Twin Secrets
by imnotjkr
Summary: Maybe the Twins weren't so identical after all ...


Disclaimer: I'm not getting any money from this or anything like that. After all, if none of the other people writing stories on this website are why should I?

Comments: This contains mentions of gay relationships, if that offends you, then why the hell did you click on the link in the first place? It says so in the summery after all. Don't review just to tell me about this because I have made it quite clear.

_**George's Secret**_

George looked out the window. Fred would be back soon, he'd been on a date with the "girl of his nightmares", as he fondly called her, Angelina. Loads of people had been expecting him to end up with Alicia, or Katie. But that definitely had not been the case. Katie was currently dating Lee Jordan and Alicia was in the middle of an on-again-off-again romance with their former Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood.

Fred and him had always been inseparable. From when they were little, you'd never see one without the other. It had often driven their mother spare, and their brothers come to think of it. Ginny had always been the little girl, and had all her brothers babying her and teaching her how to defend herself at the same time, but she'd always appreciated their jokes. She was the one they got on with the most.

A loud bang announced his identical twin's return. The flat above their Diagon Alley shop was small and sparsely, yet eccentrically decorated, but it served its purpose. They each had their own room now thank goodness. That way Fred had less chance of finding out that …

They'd never had any secrets. They'd only broken the rule of 'I don't kiss and tell' with each other, and it was always expected. If you got involved with one, you got the other free. A two for one special, one of Fred's exes had called it.

Girls were the main thing they differed on. They had their own unique tastes, but generally they agreed on everything. Fred had been a major player at Hogwarts. You could count the girls in their year he hadn't dated on one hand! George on the other hand, well, he … batted for the other team, was as straight as pretzel and yada yada yada.

Of course, that wasn't exactly common knowledge. In fact, other than George, only his five exes knew the truth. Not that they'd tell, of course. They weren't in any position too, four of them being "in the closet" and the other one being a 'typical pure-blood'.

Somehow, that didn't really bother him. The less people who knew, the less that could look down on him. Being gay was accepted by some magical people and not others. George and Fred both knew that George knew that Fred knew that there was a secret between them. They'd always had an almost telepathic link that comes from spending most of your life with someone.

But George knew he'd have to tell Fred someday. After all, he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. And, he decided, turning to face the object of his thoughts, there's no time like the present. It's not like he was telling Fred he fancied HIM, was it?

"Fred," He turned and looked into his eyes, rendering any other words unnecessary. George knew that the unspoken "We have to talk" would be enough to get his attention.

"Look, you know that there's something I've not been telling you," the 'something big?' was again left unasked and unanswered. That much was obvious.

"I'm not … I'm … not interested in … well …"

"Women," Fred finished, with a small smile. A very natural smile.

"Urrrrr, well yeah," George was shocked, he didn't realise he'd been that obvious. "How?"

Fred smiled at his twin "The fact you used to stare at pretty much everyone guy on the Quidditch Team and ignore the girls was the beginning. And the fact that I _might_ have trailed you on some of your dates. Really George, Blaise Zabini? Couldn't you have found anyone better?"

"Oh haha," George replied, turning the familiar Weasley red. "Do you really not care?"

"Of course not," Fred replied. "I was just waiting for you to tell me. Now, do you want to help me with modifying the Extendable Ears? I think I've found a way to get past the Impermeable Charm."

And just like that, they were back to normal. Sharing everything, the way it had always been.

* * *

A/N Very pointless, but fun to write. I will update my longer stories soon, but one-shots I find much easier to write quickly. PLEASE REVIEW. Pretty please with a humungous cherry on top. 


End file.
